A cooling system may manage and/or dissipate heat generated by an electronic component, such as a processor, an integrated circuit, or the like. The electronic component, and part or all of the cooling system, may be enclosed in an enclosure to protect the electronic component from contamination and/or damage, to facilitate operation of the electronic component, or the like.